


Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 2: Quarantine

by RiatheMai



Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, J2AU, Not Covid, Pandemic - Freeform, Quarantine, Stargate Crossover, Stargate References, Writer's Month 2020, Writing Prompt, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiatheMai/pseuds/RiatheMai
Summary: Writer's Month 2020 (August):Jared is stuck in quarantine and climbing the walls. Jensen better be there to spring him!Tw: this isn't about Covid, but it mentions a pandemic nonetheless.
Series: Writer's Month 2020 Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Writer's Month 2020 Prompt 2: Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 2 for Writer's Month was Quarantine. Seriously?  
> I have spent a good chunk of the last couple months binge-watching Stargate SG1 and Stargate Atlantis. Blame the vague reference on that.
> 
> It is not my intent to make light of the very real and awful impact Covid has had on so many people worldwide. My heart goes out to everyone who has lost a loved one to this pandemic. Be safe. Wear a mask. <3 
> 
> Thanks again, Kellnire, for sending me this prompt list.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“What the hell did you touch this time, Padalecki?”

Jared looked up from the book he wasn’t—hadn’t been for the last hour, at least—reading and out through the heavy glass observation window of the isolation room he’d been occupying for the last…

_What the hell day is it already?_

Captain Jensen Ackles stood on the other side, his hands shoved into the pockets of his black bomber jacket. He looked good. Rested. Damn him!

And more than just a little amused, too. _Double damn him!_

“’Bout time!” Jared responded. “You better be here to get me out of this room. If not, screw you!”

Jensen just laughed.

“Asshole.”

Jared tossed the book onto the table and pushed himself to his feet. His chair scraped across the linoleum floor and the sound set his teeth on edge.

Every move he made seemed to echo in the sparsely-furnished room, the sound bouncing off the very same walls he was about to start climbing if someone didn’t get him out of there soon.

“This is so much bullshit, Jen,” he groused, his back to the observation window. He knew he sounded like he was whining, but he couldn’t help it.

 _This_ was the 14-day quarantine they’d placed him into the second he’d stepped through the gate from Earth however many days ago it had been. Seriously, he’d lost all track of time. Since then, they’d poked and prodded and stuck him with so many needles he’d lost count, but they hadn’t told him squat.

“What’s bullshit,” Jensen said, “is the SGC calling you Earth-side in the middle of a friggin’ pandemic to help them with something their own egg heads have been futzin’ with for months!” The annoyance Jared could hear in Jensen’s voice helped ease his embarrassment. “Please tell me it was worth sidelining my best engineer for two weeks while we wait to see if you’re going to start sprouting wings!”

Jared rolled his eyes. “They don’t call it Bat Flu because you sprout wings.” He was pretty sure the thousands of people who had been infected with the strange virus would have preferred wings over the debilitating hypersensitivity to sound and light the disease _did_ cause. “But, yeah. It was worth it. I was able to modify their testing machines to decrease the turn-around rate for results without decreasing the accuracy of the tests. They should be able to cut the wait time between test and result from days to hours.”

“Let’s hear it for alien technology.”

“Hopefully, it can speed up the process of finding a reliable treatment, maybe even a cure.” Jared said solemnly. “People are really suffering.”

“I know they are,” Jensen agreed. Jared met his gaze through the observation window and saw the same concern and sympathy in his friend and teammate’s eyes as he heard in his voice. “You did good.”

It was hard to feel like he’d done enough, but Jared took the praise with a small nod of his head. Jensen didn’t say such things lightly; if he said it at all, he truly meant it. “So, are you here to spring me, or what?” he asked, even though he already knew the answer.

“’Fraid not. You still have another 33 hours of quarantine to go. However, I’ve arranged for a little surprise to help pass the remainder of your sentence.”

Jared watched as Jensen said something into the radio transmitter clipped to his collar. The fact that Jared couldn’t hear what he said should have been proof enough that he wasn’t infected, but…

The buzzer to his room sounded and the heavy door hissed opened. A heavily-hazmatted person entered pushing before them a small cart upon which sat a gaming console, monitor, controllers, and headset.

“No way!” Jared said excitedly. He looked back at Jensen just as he was pulling his hand out of his pocket showing off another wireless controller.

“I’m off duty for the next 18 hours, so hurry up and set that bad boy up!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
